vaya forma corazon
by Mia Cullen Swan
Summary: Oh no. Emmet y sus pequeños flirteos eran desastrosos, no siempre claro, pero la mayoría de veces acababan mal por ser malinterpretado y nosotros junto con él... Emmet Emmet Emmet, simpre metiendo a nuestros chicos en problemas verdad? ;)
1. primer encuentro

_Hola chicas la verdad es mi primera historia. No les pido que sean buenas, si quieren destrócenme pero por favor RW diciéndome en que falle solo asi se aprende. Valoro mucha la honestidad_

_Como ya saben la trama es mia y los personjes de la gran Meyer._

_DISFRUTEN!_

EDWARD pov

Con una vista panorámica de la oficina, pude ver como se oscurecían los contornos dejando una fina línea visible hasta que todo estuvo completamente negro. Un ruido sordo me hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Estaba apoyado en mi mesa mientras veía como Jasper vencía a Emmet en ajedrez…otra vez. Para nadie era un secreto que Emmet era el peor perdedor de la historia y que Jasper disfrutara de sus reacciones no ayudaba mucho a su favor.

-¡hey Whitlock eso fue trampa! ¡es imposible hacer ese movimiento!-Emmet trataba de quitarle su rey a Jasper, quien se lo había ganado _muchísimas_ veces, y que para variar, no era mucho menos infantil

-lero leero, candeleero! ¡McCartney admítelo, tengo tu Xbox! -respondió Jasper sonriendo, con los brazos en alto y tratando de esquivarlo, no es que a el le gustara mucho la x-box pero al saber que era el bebe de Emmet, lo quería, solo para joderlo y claro, poder burlarnos un rato.

-ya basta -dije hartándome de sus juegos, ya iban muchas partidas y todas con el mismo resultado-no se que diablos les pasa hoy, _para variar_, pero estoy harto del ambiente de oficina, vamos a tomarnos algo mientras el jefe no llega-dije levantando la billetera y el celular de mi escritorio, tenía que llevarlos por si necesitaban ubicarnos.

-¡si por favor! , pero dile a Emmet que deje de armar las fichas ¡_otra vez!_-se quejó Jasper levantándose y viendo como Emmet seguía queriendo recuperar su consola, trataba de armar las fichas pero no lo conseguía en el orden adecuado, aunque tuviese las instrucciones al lado… -¡me tiene harto!

Emmet era un tío legal, uno de mis mejores amigos , nos conocimos en el preescolar, como cuando cada mañana nos apoyábamos mutuamente en bloquear la puerta del kínder con nuestros pequeños cuerpos mientras nuestras madres trataban de hacernos entrar a la fuerza, _tiempos aquellos_, desde ahí fuimos inseparables. Por todo eso lo conocía perfectamente bien y sabía como tratar a un espécimen así.

-Emmet,te paras o te paras, si no quieres que te patee el culo - si. yo tenía un humor de perros, pero solo así podía lidiar con Emmet

-¡bien!-murmuro con resentimiento mientras se levantaba y aventaba las pocas fichas que quedaban-¡pero quiero una jodidas mini rosquillas!

Si bueno, perder no lo ponía del mejor humor, al contrario de nosotros que íbamos con una gran sonrisa detrás de él.

Fuimos a la tienda más cercana, tomamos lo que quisimos y nos sentamos en el parque viendo a múltiples familias divertirse y pasar un tiempo juntos. Parte de nuestro trabajo era cuidar de la gente y creo que nuestro jefe no se molestaría por "velar" por los niños y sus padres en el parque ¿no?

Estaba distraído bebiendo mi milk shake de fresa ,me encantaba el sabor y todos sus derivados ,Jasper estaba mirando a la gente mientras mordía sus donuts ,por esto, no nos dimos cuenta que Emmet había dejado de comer sus mini rosquillas ,_cosa muy extraña en él_, para mirar a lo lejos como perdido.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Jasper mirando en la misma dirección buscando la razón de su distracción, al igual que yo.

Una guapa rubia distraída venía caminando en nuestra dirección

Oh no. Emmet y sus pequeños flirteos eran desastrosos, no siempre claro, pero la mayoría de veces acababan mal por ser malinterpretado y nosotros junto con él.

-¡Qué! –dijo interpretando nuestras caras-solo iré a saludarla-se levantó limpiándose las inexistentes arrugas del pantalón- deséenme suerte.

¿Suerte?

.suerte era lo último que este hombre tenía… y no estaba equivocado

Vimos como caminaba mirándola fijamente y sin reparar a su alrededor, por esto, cuando ya estaba cerca de ella no vio la pequeña GRAN grieta en el cemento y se tambaleo.

A partir de eso, todo fue en cámara lenta. pudimos ver como las mini rosquillas salían disparadas de las manos de Emmet para parar en el …oh no…en el escote de la rubia, quien tenía una expresión digna de fotografiarse.

pero claro ,era Emmet quien había hecho esto y por lo tanto tenía que joderlo todo.

-¡Lo lamento tanto!-dijo acercándose a la chica quien aún estaba sorprendida mirando su pecho-te ha ensuciado esa linda blusa, déjame limpiarlo-ahora, conocía a Emmet lo suficiente como para saber que no había nada malintencionado en sus acciones, pero al parecer la rubia no...

-¡Atrevido!-dijo la chica despertando de su letargo , zampándole tremenda y sonora cachetada a mi amigo.

-p-pero yo s-solo..-ahí estaba un Emmet consternado agarrándose la mejilla con una mano y con la otra tratando de limpiarle la blusa. Grave error.

-¡ahora veras¡-dijo la rubia lanzándose contra Emmet, quien solo atino a escaparse provocando que lo atrapara por la espalda .era una suerte que el parque casi estuviera vacío, solo unos cuantos curiosos que pensaban que era una pelea de pareja pero que continuaban sus caminos.

Me debatí entre ayudarlo o no. pero Jasper pareció decidirlo antes e ir a auxiliarlo

-señorita, el no pretendía hacerle daño-dijo Jasper tratando de evitar las patadas que la chica lanzaba al azar-si quiere podemos reponerle la blus…-Alice!-chillo nuestra "amiga "cortando su explicación-¡estos pendejos me quieren toquetear!- siguió golpeando a Emmet-¡ayúdame a patearles el trasero!

_¿Toquetear?_

De pronto vi una pequeña mata negra volar hasta Jasper y treparse a su espalda para luego darle carterasos por todas partes.

-¿¡con que si eh!? Ahora nos conocerán-dijo la tal Alice resoplando por el esfuerzo -¿qué tan machitos son ahora? ¡¿qué tan machitos son?!-continuo Alice con los certeros golpes a mi amigo y bueno, Emmet no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Emmet se lo merecía por cabron, pero Jasper no. Por eso decidí ayudarlo primero

-señorita Alice- comencé de forma conciliadora-no es lo que parece ,de verdad, podemos explicárselo todo-trataba de sostenerla de la cintura y esquivar sus patadas para bajarla de las espaldas de mi amigo, pero chico, tenía un buen agarre.

-¡depravado! ¡me quieres tocar las nalgas!-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! ahora comenzó con los carterasos hacia los dos-¡bellaaa!-comenzó a gritar justo en mis oídos, mierda, me quedaría sordo-¡ Me quiere tocar las nalgas!

- eso no es ciert….-comenzaba a explicarme cuando sentí que se me montaban en la espalda , solo atine a ver ondas castañas que caían sobre mi hombros antes de ser de_**r**_ribado.

_**OK chicas que les parecio? Apesto? Doy risa? Doy pena? ;) saben que sus comentarios son importantes espero que me lleguen RW aunque sea para mejorar o seguir subiendo capítulos, y sip los tengo **_

_**Besos de chocolate**_

_**Alamos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya saben ****la trama es mia y los personajes de la gran meyer.**

**los rw de ****perla**** y ****MeganAllyson**** me animaron mucho les dedico esta chicas. ;)**

BELLA POV

Estaba repasando los últimos informes en la oficina mientras Rosalie y Alice bebían una Pepsi(no es marketing ;D), mientras que yo solo comía chifles(plátanos o bananas fritas )

-bells, escucha esto-dijo Alice mientras leía un periódico-_ hombre es encontrado con diversas heridas en todo el cuerpo, evidencias de forcejeo y múltiples hematomas en distintas áreas. La policía solo pudo atinar a que se trataría de un intento de suicidio_

_-_estas de broma-replico Rosalie quitándole el periódico e intentando ver la noticia-pero es que esto es el colmo- eso era cierto, la editorial en la que se publicaba ese periódico era una de nuestras competencias más fuertes y ahora solo hablaban piedras….nos dejaba mal tener que competir a ese nivel

-a ver-les quite a ambas el periódico- esto solo demuestra dos cosas, o esa gente está muy estúpida o las policías ya no tienen sentido común y…¡¿qué diablos haces con el periódico de la competencia?!

-esto…-Alice trato de desviar nuestra atención- tal vez podríamos decir que Michael Jackson vive en una piña debajo del mar en las ruinas del macchu picchu junto con Bob esponja y el monstruo del lago Ness-… y lo logro

-¿qué coño te has fumado esta mañana Alice?-Rosalie y su cruda honestidad esta vez tenían razón, solo esta vez-bueno no importa, ya es tarde y quiero ir a comer algo, solo probé unos piqueitos esta mañana.

-¿piqueitos?-le pregunte escéptica- arrasaste casi con todo el desayuno que prácticamente era un almuerzo, tomaste mi cartera y te comiste mis emparedados y sin contar los rollos primavera-se lo dije con el ceño fruncido y apuntando la mesa con los inexistentes bocadillos

-¿chicas vieron-nos comenzó a decir Alice mientras hurgaba entre sus cosas-¡oh dios!-vi como entrecerraba los ojos en dirección a la rubia-agrega a la _pequeña _lista mis camotitos

Rosalie solo rodo los ojos mientras recogía las cosas de su escritorio

-bueno bueno son detalles ok? Así que muévanlas que quiero salir un rato a despejarme-comenzamos a seguirla al instante, la verdad ya estábamos un poco cansadas

Después de caminar un rato nos sentamos en una pequeña heladería que solíamos frecuentar por un pequeño gran motivo

-oa chicas-nos dijo nuestra pequeña ratona, Libby, hija de nuestra amiga Ángela, de tan solo 4 años, ella tenia los mas adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas siempre que nos sonreia-¿ qué queyen?(que quieren)

-¿ dónde está tu mami amor?-le pregunto Rosalie- ¿sabe que esto es explotación infantil?

- bueno, locas nosotras por permitirlo-conteste mientras besaba a Libby- anda cariño dile a tu mami que iremos a pasear

-sipi- respondió la dulce niña mientras corría hacia el mostrador donde Ángela atendía a unos comensales

-ok chicas voy saliendo-Rosalie se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque, íbamos a llevar a Libby para distraerla un poco, Ángela no podía así que nosotras lo hacíamos cada vez que podíamos. La adorábamos.

-gracias chicas, la verdad ya me sentía culpable por dejarla sin atención-nos comentó Ángela cuando nos acercamos al mostrador para luego mirar a la niña- te portaras bien ¿de acuerdo?

-no te preocupes, ang-no sé porque demonios Alice tiene que encoger nuestros nombres, de formas ridículas por cierto-¡vamos alcanzare a rosi apúrense!-camino en dirección a Rosalie que ya se debía encontrar en el parque.

-vamos pequeña, volvemos pronto ok?-salude a Ángela, que seguía atendiendo su local, con una mano y con la otra jalaba a la niña junto a mí.

Estaba jugando con la pequeña a no pisar las líneas del asfalto, ella se divertía mucho cuando yo chocaba con algunas personas o con algún desafortunado poste de luz, bueno verla reír menguaba un poquitín el dolor…solo un poco.

-¡bella!-¿Qué rayos? ¿Es esa Alice? comenzó a girar al mi alrededor buscándola sin éxito

-¿tita Alie?-no estaba alucinando , Libby también lo oyó, pero que…

-¡ me quiere tocar las nalgas!

Libby y yo nos miramos atónitas, pero duro solo un segundo para luego correr en dirección a la voz de Alice.

Vi como ella y Rosalie estaban montadas, literalmente, en unos hombres que más parecían roperos por lo altos que eran, ellas parecían un accesorio más de aquellos tipos, pero eso no las detenía al provocar dolor en ellos a juzgar por las expresiones de sus rostros. Eso me hizo recordar el porqué de mi alocada carrera, vi que uno estaba detrás de Alice, era alto e imponía con su presencia, pero me había enfrentado a peores.

-Libby, espérame aquí ¿ok?-deje a la pequeña niña a salvo y me lance contra el hombre, que lanzo un pequeño jadeo para luego los dos ir a dar contra el césped.

Vayaforma-vayaforma-vayaforma-vayaforma

Ed pov

Auch. Definitivamente esta mierda me dejaría un moretón. Quiso levantarme pero sentía que algo se agitaba sobre mí , me impedía levantarme. Mi cara seguía besando el césped mientras que la loca de ondas castañas me daba golpes y golpes con su cartera y …_esperen… ¿_algo me acariciaba las pantorrillas?

-¡loco, depravado, enfermo, si tanto quieres tocar las nalgas de mi amiga, deberías tocarle las nalgas a tu abue…

-¡¿estás loca?!-corte su orquesta de insultos dirigidos hacia mí y mi difunta abuelita - ¡deja que te lo explique y deja de acariciarme las pantorrillas!-¿acaso era bipolar? Me pega y me acaricia, esta mujer está loca

-¡¿Qué?!-en ese momento de confusión pude levantar mi cabeza para verla sobre mis hombros ,no le pude ver el rostro ,estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mi mientras observaba mis pantorrillas, mis ojos se abrieron de incredulidad, ahí estaba una pequeña niña de cuclillas, quien había arrancado una flor como _arma_ y me la tiraba repetidas veces sobre la pierna

era demasiado. estábamos siendo golpeados por un grupo de locas y una niña

-¡escúchame! cálmate ¿de acuerdo?-gire con el mayor cuidado por la niña mientras decía esto. Quede mudo.

El viento acariciaba su cabello que estaba de un color rojizo castaño por el sol, sus labios rebosantes y rosados sin la ayuda de ningún labial, sus largas pestañas enmarcaban unos preciosos ojos achocolatados y sus cejas…sus cejas estaban arqueadas de furia. Eso me devolvió a la realidad, eso y un golpe directo a mi rostro.

Reaccione y me levante llevándola conmigo, el cárdigan azul se adhería perfectamente a cada una de sus escondidas curvas, nos observamos en lo que parecieron horas, hasta que nos sentimos observados.

Giramos al mismo tiempo y cinco pares de ojos nos regresaron la mirada

-¿lo seyimos gopeando tita beya?(lo seguimos golpeando tía bella)-la pequeña niña nos miraba con una gran confusión, entonces repare en nuestra posición, la castaña tenía sus manos en mis hombros mientras seguía a horcajadas sobre mí y yo la sostenía de la cintura de una manera posesiva, inconscientemente seguro.

Nos separamos de inmediato, yo un poco avergonzado, arrepentido jamás, pero no lo diría en voz alta, ella parecía un arbolito de navidad por lo sonrojada que estaba.

-bella,¿ cómo se te ocurre fraternizar con el enemigo?-la chica que seguía encima de Jasper, regaño a _bella, _le quedaba perfectamente…¿qué rayos?

_-_nosotros no so….¡auch!-la rubia corto a Emmet de un manotazo-lo siento

-¿yo que?-bella iba a decirles algo mas pero nos interrumpió otra chica

-¿chicas?-las "amigas" de Jasper y Emmet se bajaron inmediatamente de ellos para ponerle la mejor de las sonrisas

-¡ang!-dijo la morena llamada Alice, ¿ang? ¿Quién demonios tiene ese nombre?- esto, veras nos encontramos con unos amigos de la infancia, si eso, y charlaremos un ratito, ¿nos vemos después ok?, ratona un beso antes de irte- completo su discurso, nada creíble por cierto, empujando a una _ang _confundida y a la pequeña niña que estaba en sus brazos, quien nos saludaba con una gran sonrisa, bueno a ellas , a nosotros nos miraba con sospecha , se apuntaba los ojos con un par de dedos para luego apuntarnos con los mismos.

_Dios._

Después de un momento vimos como desaparecían de nuestro campo visual mientras Alice y Rosalie seguían con sus sonrisas y agitaban sus brazos en señal de despedida ,mi castaña…digo la castaña tenía una expresión que denotaba sus gran confusión

No fui consciente que los chicos y yo comenzamos a formar un frente unido hasta que Emmet choco su hombro con el mío .al ser oficiales básicamente nos dejábamos guiar por nuestros instintos y corazonadas, esta vez no fue la excepción, Rosalie y Alice giraron hacia nosotros con unos rostros que sellaban nuestra sentencia de muerte, solo pudimos encogernos a esperar nuevamente el ataque

-¡alto ahí!- bella se había puesto delante nuestro, no podía ver su expresión pero solo el tono basto para ellas pararan- ¡que rayos les pasa!¿Porque estamos golpeando a estos tipos?

-¡¿que acaso no lo viste bella?¡-Alice comenzó a despotricar contra nosotros- ¡me quería tocar las nalgas!

-¡y el me toco los pechos!-Emmet imbécil, ¡lo mataría!, si salíamos vivos de esto…

Eso hizo que bella girara hacia nosotros con una expresión que solo se podía calificar como mortal.

-explíquense, a-ho-ra- si. Estábamos jodidos

**me alegraría mucho las nuevas lectoras y les instaría a dejar un rw ya saben aunque sea hundiéndome**

**besos de chocolate**

**alamos!**


End file.
